warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Heartstrings/Allegiances
StormClan Leader Aloestar: Dark grey she-cat with calico patches and bright green eyes Deputy Charcoalface: Dusky brown tom with dark grey patches and blue eyes Medicine Cat Silkface: Pale brown she-cat with white patches and teal eyes Apprentice: Maplepaw: Dark brown she-cat with white paws and stripes on her back, and dark green eyes Warriors Breezefur: Silver she-cat with amber eyes Brindlespirit: Grey-brown tom with mottled tabby spots and green eyes Peltfeather: White she-cat with orange tabby stripes and blue eyes Apprentice: Badgerpaw Maskface: Black tom with a white mask and grey striped tail and amber eyes Foxstep: Ginger she-cat with black paws and amber eyes Apprentice: Snowpaw Mintleaf: Dark grey classic tabby tom with green eyes Apprentice: Oakpaw Alderclaw: Pale brown Egyptian Mau she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Softpaw Sharpstone: Light grey tabby tom with white paws and tailtip and amber eyes Fernfoot: Black she-cat with speckles, dark green eyes, and white paws Skyheart: Ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes Koileap: Cream she-cat with orange tabby splotches and yellow eyes Wolfcloud: White tom with grey paws, and a grey back and amber eyes Thunderclaw: Grey tom with black paws and back Apprentices Softpaw: Tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches with amber eyes (DovexSharp) Snowpaw: Pale grey she-cat with white paws and an orange striped tail and blue eyes (DovexSharp) Oakpaw: Pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes (DovexSharp) Badgerpaw: Black and white she-cat with bright blue eyes (KoixThunder) Sunpaw: White tom with orange tabby splotches (Turkish Van) (KoixThunder) Queens/Kits Chestnutheart: Brown she-cat with amber eyes (nursing Mintleaf’s kit) Smallkit: Short brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (ChestnutxMint) Elders Raggedfeather: Grey tom with green eyes BrookClan Leader Icestar: Pale grey she-cat with blue eyes Deputy Sleetstripe: Dark grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white tail tip Medicine Cat Flightheart: Pale brown tom with a tan belly, white paws and blue eyes Apprentice: None. Warriors Reddapple: Ginger she-cat with green eyes Tigerfoot: Brown tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes and white stockings Mousefur: Dusky grey tom with yellow eyes Blizzardpelt: Black she-cat with white dapples on her back Apprentice: Shredpaw Poolheart: Blue-grey spotted tabby she-cat with violet eyes Apprentice: Rustpaw Squirrelstep: Pale ginger she-cat with a white muzzle and dark green eyes Darkstreak: Pale silver mackerel tabby tom with dark black stripes and blue eyes Oceanlight: Grey she-cat with a white tail and blue eyes Nightheart: Black tom with a white chest and amber eyes Apprentice: Leadpaw Lightheart: White she-cat with a golden tail tip, paws, and belly and amber eyes Flyclaw: White tom with black paws, back and tail, and green eyes Apprentices Shredpaw: Grey mackerel tabby tom with black stripes and bright amber eyes (DarkxGolden) Rustpaw: Ginger tom with bright amber eyes (DarkxGolden) Leadpaw: Dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes (DarkxGolden) Queens/Kits Goldentail: Golden she-cat with a white tail tip and paws, a fluffy chest, and bright amber eyes. (Permanent Nursery Helper; Mother to Nightheart, Lightheart, Shredpaw, Rustpaw, and Leadpaw, mate to Darkstreak) Violetgaze: Brown tabby she-cat with pale violet eyes (Mate to Leafface) Barkfeather: Calico she-cat with yellow eyes (Mate to Tigerfoot, expecting) Midnightkit: Dark brown she-cat with pale stockings, dark mottles on her back, and dark violet eyes (VioletxLeaf) Kernelkit: Fluffy, light brown tabby tom with amber eyes, freckles and a bobtail (VioletxLeaf) Treekit: White and brown she-cat with bright green eyes, and a black tail tip (VioletxLeaf) Elders Leafface: Dark brown tom with a white mask, tail, freckles and paws. He has green eyes. Retired early due to twisted paw Spottedheart: Rich brown tom with a tan, dark flecked belly Floatfeather: White she-cat with grey, swirled stripes. StreakClan tba FlutterClan tba